


One bullet is a lifetime supply

by xPsychosomaticSanityx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Dipper, Badass Wendy Corduroy, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill is a jerky gentleman, Bill knows all da languages in later chapters ;), BillDip, Bipper, Death, Dipper and Mabel are 21, F/F, Get some tissues, Gore, Human Bill Cipher, I'm Sorry, Immortal Dipper Pines, Insane Bill Cipher, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, M/M, Mabel is a cutie, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, This will be sad, dipdop is a nerd, dipper in denial, i can't spell well sorry, i hope my jokes are funny, mabel is adobs and loves rick astley X3, pacifica is actually a sweetheart and really cares about mabel behind her snobby attitude, perpare yourself, someones gonna die for real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPsychosomaticSanityx/pseuds/xPsychosomaticSanityx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines a boy full of curiosity moved in with his sister, Mabel and her girlfriend, Pacifica, after being kicked out by his parents. As he struggles to find inspiration for his novels, he finds something else more remarkable than inspiration. He found himself a dream demon..that so happens to know Dipper's death. //sorry i suck at summaries!!//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Never told you what i do for a living

**Author's Note:**

> HAI! soo this is new to me so yes there may be many errors or so but feel free to kindly correct me

It was a hell of a way to die. 

i knew from the very beginning that it was going to happen someday.

It ins't that scary to be ready to die at such a young age.

To be honest it was almost as if i had the very time and date i was going to die, implanted in my brain.

But what i didn't expect was to be where i am now, 

in the arms of a dream demon, while my sister sings along to Rick Astley's Never gonna.

Probably best i start from the beginning...

Hold on tight, you're about to experience the most embarrassingly, cringy story you've ever heard..

The life of Dipper Pines and my royal fuck ups. 


	2. Say Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP! here is chapter 2!

My name is Dipper Pines, an ordinary citizen, living in the suburbs with my sister Mabel.

 A energetic and optimistic girl with a free-spirited attitude. 

The complete opposite of me, but we get along fairly well.  

But this information is not really important to my story. 

You see, my story starts with a rainy Monday afternoon.

The rain beads the broken paintwork of cars and bouncing from every hard surface.

The sound coming from every direction except down and the storm drains bubble with grey-brown run-off. 

For once the weather man got it right. 

And I guess I should of listened to Mabel when she told me the take a coat with me, when trekking out into the woods in the rain.

But that was the least of my problems..I was lost. 

I knew this was going to happen. I just wasn't prepared. 

The sudden invisible hand clasped over my mouth; an equally ghostly hypodermic of adrenaline pierced my heart, unloading in an instant.

I felt my ribs heaving as if I was bounded by ropes, straining to inflate my lungs.

My head, a carousel of fears spinning out of control, each one pushing my mind into blackness.  
All I remember is wanting to run.

A sudden panic starting out as a thin cellophane, something that can pierce breathing holes in.

A deluge of ice water surrounding every limb, creeping higher until it passes my mouth and nose.

That's when it becomes absolute, shutting my body down as fast as punching a biochemical reset button.

Sounds now felt as if they were far away, like I'm no longer in the body that lies paralysed on the wet ground..

But i did catch the golden haired man grinning at me before I hit the ground with a loud thud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuun! X3 wonder who that golden haired man is eh? ^O^ I'll try to update tomorrow if possible but I'm currently having my final exams! Wish me luck


	3. Meant to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYE! so here ya go i tried to make it a little longer for you guys! >.

Waking up seemed as if it was no longer the pleasure it was.

There was a fleeting moment when I am whole again but then it evaporates faster than summer rain off burnt earth.

Then my lids that were drooping and leaden with sleep, snapped open as violently as if I'd been woken by some kind of raid siren.

As my eyes fully open like two flash lights beaming, the new temporal inserts providing enough light to illuminate whatever I look at.

It was like being shown the woods one tree at a time in some crazy memory game, but it was better than blackness.

Wait I am in the woods..

I look at my hands, they were smeared and stained in dirt. 

I then turn to my left seeing a tall broad-shouldered man, over six foot , towering over me.

His platinum blonde hair covering his left eye, his right a gleaming gold with his pupil being a large black slit down the middle.

He grinned like a mad man and began to speak in his raucous shrill.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WORSHIPPING ME MORTAL?"

His voice brought back memories of dark rooms and broken bones, causing a shiver down my spine. 

I shook away my fear of the man and stubbornly replied.

"Not interested, thanks."

He started at me with a frown before dissolving into laughter, tears brimming in his only viewable eye. 

"YOU'RE FUNNY, PINETREE!"

Did this guy know me or something? 

I looked back at him and his infuriating smile. I've met him in under just a minute and I think I already hate the guy.

"Right well, I'll be off now..so bye?" I mumbled, standing up and turning on my heels, heading home.

He instantly spun me back around to face him causing me to yelp from how sudden and unexpected it was. 

He just guffawed at my reaction.

"What do you want? Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?!"

I snapped, clearly showing that I was angry.

"NOT UNTIL FOUR!" 

He happily replied.

Jeez this guy was worse than the happy go lucky Christians forcing you to have belief in God. 

"Go to hell!" I howled, blazing with pure rage at this nuisance.  

"NOPE! I CAN'T. SATAN STILL HAS A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST ME." 

What the hell was up with this guy? 

I attempted to pull this guys hand of my wrist, but with no luck.

"Look I need to go..so can you just let go of my wrist?"

His eye pierced into my own for what felt like forever. 

"SAY PLEASE, YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME A LOT MORE DIPPER, I COULD KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT IF I REALLY WANTED TO."

Okay so this guy was completely crazy. 

I seriously needed to get away from him before I'm found on channel 5 news. 

DIPPER PINES REPORTED DEAD BY A CREEP IN THE WOODS.

wait..did he just say my name? 

"How do you know my name?!" I shrieked 

"CALM DOWN KID. I KNOW LOTS OF THINGS! WHY WOULDN'T I? DIPPER PINES, A SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED BOY LIVING WITH HIS SISTER AND CURRENTLY HAS A CRUSH ON THE CASHIER GIRL. YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH STANFORD'S FAME WITH HIS NOVELS. AND HAVE THE WORSE TASTE IN MUSIC EVER..I MEAN WHO EVEN LISTENS TO DISCO GIRL ANY MORE? HA! AND WE BOTH KNOW YOU BROKE YOUR SISTER'S FAVOURITE MUG LAST WEEK." 

His dumb smirk plastered to his face as i stared at him in shock.

What the fuck?! okay this guy has gotta be a stalker or something?

"Who are you?"

His smirk widened slightly.

"THE NAMES BILL CIPHER, KID. BEST DREAM DEMON IN TOWN!"

Demon? he can't be serious..right?

I mean I guess his eye gives it away due to the appearance. 

But you could just see the monster lurking behind his eye.

"Please let go of my wrist" 

I mumbled quietly. 

He let go of my wrist and said the words that started it all. 

"YOU'LL NEVER SELL YOUR BOOKS LIKE STANFORD, DIPPER. YOU'RE DUE TO DIE WITH IN A WEEK AFTER ALL"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops Cliff hanger ;) hehe  
> P.S Thank you all for such positive commends guys I never expected anyone to like this so whoop! X3


	4. Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayye finally updated! >o

"W-what?" 

  
Time had passed slowly after Bill's last spoken words.

Constance stayed hidden within the darkness of the woods, Feeling every beat of my heart pounding against my chest.

  
It was quiet, too quiet, only one sound to be heard; the sound of my own pulse throbbing in my ears.

  
The fear sits quietly, eroding the person i was born to be.

  
"FEAR IS A PART OF BEING HUMAN, DIPPER, ITS THE PRECURSOR TO BRAVERY. FEEL IT,OWN IT LET IT IGNITE YOUR THOUGHTS" He replied.

I guess he could read my mind now or something..

He quietly chucked. 

I'll take that as a yes.

  
He isn't wrong but all i feel is the constant smothering of an invisible hand once again.

  
My breathing becoming erratic, deep then shallow.

  
I stare at Bill as he slowly approaches me, step by step with a stern frown on his face.

  
I try to fight the feeling as my body writhes to be free or shut down entirely.

  
I feel light draining away.

  
What is happening to me?

  
A sudden flash appears, nearly enough to blind me and my body reacts as if there's a gun to my head.  My muscles are frozen in place but filled with such a tingling pressure I want to run until my body is empty.

  
Bill then takes hold of my hands staring into my eyes.

  
Wh-what are you doing?" i ask as an eerie smile crept up his face.

  
"CLOSE YOUR EYES" he said quickly, but softy.

  
I did as he said, unaware of what was going to happen to me.

  
And before i knew it his lips brush against mine.

  
Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding.

  
I wanted to pull away before i lose myself but i hardly had a moment to react before he slammed his lips to mine as my eyes widen from shock.  
My brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout my entire body.

  
That's when i finally have the strength to push him away.

  
"What the hell! why did you do that?!" I exclaimed.

  
"IT CALMED YOU DOWN, DID IT NOT?" He replied 

  
I felt a blush burn through my cheeks, my face felt like a hot oven.

  
"S-shut up!." I muttered.

  
"ADORABLE! SHAME YOUR GONE IN TWO DAYS! YOU SEEM LIKE FUN TO TEASE" He laughed, the usual grin on his face.

  
"WHAT! Two days! oh fuck no no no no" 

  
I wasn't okay with this, i know life sucks but I don't know if I'm ready to die!

  
Never mind that..think of what would happen to Mabel if I were to die..she would fall apart.

  
"is there any other way i can avoid that? I can't die now!" I barked at him, panic taking the best of me.

  
"CALM DOWN KID.  I THOUGHT YOU WERE WILLING TO EXCEPT DEATH? HOWEVER THERE IS ONE WAY..ARE YOU WILLING TO MAKE  
A DEAL WITH A DEMON PINETREE?" He answered with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! apologises i had not stuck to the plan of updating everyday DX I'm going through a bad time right now with my family and school, especially the last few days. I'd rather not explain due to the details being triggering and i don't wanna ruin your day with my negativity! stay positive lovelies! But i hope this is okay for now >.


	5. Maggots in Your Coffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyye! hai guys i'm back! X3

A deal with a demon...Now that was something.

   
Bill said he could stop my approaching death day in exchange for my company.

  
Now a normal person would think carefully about this..but instead i made the mistake of instantly agreeing to this deal with no hesitation.

  
He grinned and stuck out his hand.

 

"SHAKE ON IT PINES, AND YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL."

  
Long fingers,Blue corded with veins, gloved, bony, clamped together with my small and sweaty hand, perpetual shaking.

  
Before I knew it I a huge made a mistake.

 

As all the green lands were slowly becoming nothing more than ash and charcoal.

 

The air becoming heavy with the smell of burnt flesh and smoke hung in a haze that partially obscured the blood-red sun.

  
I was petrified by the sight and sound of buildings from afar falling apart.

 

I looked up to see Bill smiling, his pearly white sharp teeth on show. 

 

He still had a firm hold my hand, almost crushing the bones of my hand in his tight grip.

 

"Uh..w-whats going on?" i choked out, my throat being extremely dry causing my voice to crack slightly.

  
"WELL YOUR DEATH OF COURSE!"

he announced with a smile.

  
"Wait what?! you said it was to stop me from dying!"

I yelled, attempting to breathe but the air won't go in, almost as if my lungs were surrounded by metal bands. 

  
"YES BUT YOU SEE YOU CAN'T AVOID DEATH HERE. WELCOME TO THE MINDSCAPE KID! ONCE WE KILL YOU OFF HERE YOU'LL WAKE UP IN THE WOODS TO YOUR SISTER HYSTERICALLY  SOBBING BACK HOME WHILE I SIT AND WATCH THE SCENERY UNTIL YOU AWAKE".

  
"The mindscape? what the hell is that and how long have i been here?!" 

My surrounding began to grow darker than before, if that was even possible.

  
"CALM DOWN KIDDO YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR SIX HOURS IN YOUR WORLD AND THE MINDSCAPE IS SIMPLY THE PHYSICAL LANDSCAPE OF YOUR MIND! AND YOUR MINDSCAPE IS JUST FALLING APART, LITERALLY"

He remarked with that stupid fucking smile.

I really hate that smile..

And that is when it hit me. 

The crisp, cold and sharp, metaphoric water filling my lungs.

My eyesight going blurry as my I flailed around clutch onto Bill's arm.

Bill grabbed my wrist pulling me from him and pushing me away slightly.

"SORRY KIDDO, AS MUCH AS I LOVE SEEING YOU SUFFER I GOTTA GO. I'LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU WAKE UP, PINETREE. HAVE FUN!" 

Death came to me with slow rattling gasps. 

The pain was unbearable.

My heart drenched by fear, it didn't throb any longer and mist silently consumed me.

Everything fading into abyss.

I broke down and dropped to my knees, the last breath had been pulled from my lungs.

Black traces of sin began to pour from my mouth, the devil would surely stand to applaud.

My decaying body was engulfed by my worse fear, Bill Cipher..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!! you will get the next chapter later today or tomorrow since i hadn't updated lately.  
> so i hope you enjoyed this chapter! oh p.s i'm actually doing chapter titles now based on songs that remind me of the chapter ^o^ sooo yeah XP


	6. In all my dreams i drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey heeeeeeey! i'm back so sorry i left this for so long i lost the inspiration and want to do this during my exams but i finished them now so i'm gonna pick this up where i left it :3 i hope you enjoy this chapter.

                                    As I rouse from a heavy slumber I am first aware of the coolness of the air and its loamy fragrance. My clothes feel as damp as a flower in the dew of the dawn. No sleepiness, no slow warming up. Within seconds of realising I was unconscious I am on my feet, eyes wide, dreams not just forgotten but erased. I am drinking in the feedback of all my senses. Aside from my own noisy breath and a quiet sobbing there is nothing to be heard and the woods are simply too dark to see much at all apart from a small female beside me.

The hysterical crying suddenly caught my attention. But It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. She sank to her knees at the ground, not caring for the damp mud that dirtied her skirt.

“Mabel?” my voice is coarse like fragmented rock in hessian sack, moving and grinding against each other, somehow it compliments my ruddy complexion and raised veins.

She and pulled me closer to her wrapping her arms around me. Her embrace was warm, and her big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around my frail body. The world around me melted away as I squeezed her back.

“Never scared me like that again, bro-bro” she choked out from her broken sobs.

I apologised and pulled her blindly out of the dark forest telling her it was best we got back before it gets to dark. The canopy let no light filter through, there was no sound. As I walked under the dark tresses of the trees my feet caressed the velvet flesh of the forest ground. Mabel as usual tried to keep up and start a positive small talk but all I could think about a blonde hair man, Bill Cipher.

As we were getting closer to home, I stopped to think.

Didn’t he say he would be there when I woke up?

Why wasn’t he?

Should I tell Mabel about this guy?

“Dip? You okay there?” She croaked out, her throat becoming dry.

Mabel has concern and worry plastered on her face. I really didn’t feel like telling her and making her more worried. So I faked a smile and told her I was fine, but I knew she could tell something was up. Its Mabel were talking about; she always knows when something was wrong.

After a few minutes more of walking we finally got back and I’d normally be happy to be home if there wasn’t a demon laying on our kitchen counter.

“AH, PINETREE! WELCOME BACK” he grinned at me.

My face paled as Mabel started at the man with wide eyes.

“Y-you Know him Dip-dop?” she stuttered, almost lost for words but to curious to know why this guy was on the kitchen counter.

I stared between both Bill and Mabel with a sheepishly awkward smile. “Best I start from the top. Its quite a long story.”

 

 


	7. Oh Ms Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's POV? what do you think? should i do more Mabel POV. Maybe even some Bill POV?  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter !! :3

The scene was quite unbelievable, shocking really. My mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process what Dipper was saying.

 This had been one hell of a day for me.

First Pacifica tells me she’s gone for a week, I ruined my Favourite skirt, I almost had a heart attack finding my brother out cold on the forest floor and now

There is a hunky, drop-dead gorgeous man sitting next to my paranoid brother who keeps telling me he is dead and that this guy is a demon.

Jeez, what a crazy day! 

 “Mabel?”

I snapped out of my subconscious and looked at Dipper with a disbelieved look.

“did you hear anything of what I just said, Mabel?” he huffed, anger visible in his facial features.  

“uh, yes. The part where you’re dead and now your dating the hubba bubba over there” i mocked, trying my best not to burst out laughing. 

Dippers cheeks flared up, red bursting brightly on his cheeks while the demon howled with laughter

“W-what?! Mabel no!" he sputtered in embarrassment. 

“HA I LIKE HER. THAT WAS GREAT” The man grinned, dramatically wiping a tear from his eye

I smiled back and replied “why thank you good sir, I’m here every night delivering my finest jokes in town”

“urgh, you two are the worse!” Dipper scowled at us both and stomped up to his room in a flustered mood.

Leaving me with the demon in which I smiled at him “Well, since I didn’t get to earlier to introduce myself, Its Mabel.”

“BILL” He replied. 

Bill, huh? Pretty straight forward name for a demon. I decided not to say that out loud in case it came off as rude and inconsiderate. That just wasn’t something i'd to do.

“IS HE ALWAYS LIKE THAT?” 

“hm? Oh Dip, yeah pretty much. But not always, you just haven’t have the full Dipper package experience yet” I explained with a smile.

“OH? AND WHAT DOES THIS ‘DIPPER PACKAGE  EXPERIENCE” INCLUDE” he interjected, seeming slightly interested. 

“you’ll have to wait and see! I can’t just hand that over to you. Gotta get on his good books first” I replied.

“HOW DO I DO THAT?” He rose his eyebrow at me, visibly confused.    

“Well Bill, I’m sure I can show you how its done! After all if anyone knows anything about Dipper, Its me” She smirked.

Oh boy this will be fun, Match maker Mabel has a new mission.


	8. Heavy Dirty Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye have some Bill POV. i tried but it was hella hard XD but this is like a little recap from bill's point of view :3 also i was thinking, should i try adding art to this? :p

It was almost mid-morning and the sun was bright, unshielded by clouds.

My glance did not travel up to his face or down to his boots, but my eyes followed him as if really focusing on something a couple of feet further away. Perhaps my introspective nature leads me to be locked in thought as i observed, it was hard to know. But i made no gesture of recognition, no raised hand or stiff nod. He quickened his pace to the dirty path and melted into the forest trees.

He knew what was coming for him. It was time to kill of his mindscape. The exact words i had spoken to the boy hours ago but none existent in his timeline.

But as he lowered his head in suspicion of the stillness of the forest, he staggered back at the sight of me, dropping his moleskin journal. His glistening eyes followed the linings of my jacket, almost forcefully, like it had a mind of its own as some would say. I was heading towards him, and every limb in his body screamed for him to run. He did not listen though. Almost as if he waited for me to touch him and experienced the tiny tremors that shot through him.

I could almost feel his sudden panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs as he then passed out in my arms. After staring down at him for a few minutes, I dropped him carelessly and waited for his awaken.

 

 

 

S̥͊̀͛ͮ̎͐͗a̜̦̼͈̯̤̲͕̍ͣ̍͊̅̆n͖̅͑ͤ͊ͨ̿̑i͚̟̹̙̰ͫt̘̱̂̔ͬ̒͛͐̈͌y͎͇̯̝̔̿ ̫̥̜̟̲͔͊ͩ̈́̇ͬ̐ͣi̥̳̍̿s̱͍͕͒ ̖̯̲̻̫̺̙̯̝̏ͦͮj͓͓͚̟̫̪̹͇͕ͬ̈͑͌̊́̎ͧu̥̐ͫ͋̅ͣ̎̈̍s̰̠͚̫͇̊ͬ̊͒͋̾͐ͨt̹̗̖̘̲̺̩̍̈͋̎ͫ ͕̣̪̦͉̬̯̮̍̄̇a̞̱̘ͥ͐̎ͭͦ̅̂̄ ̥̟̝̮̝͍̝̞ͣ̓ͯ̅͊ͭ̔ͅl̗̦̰͖̜̽͐̌͑̿̒͗ͦ͆i͙̱̣̮͍̪̣̤̅͂ͬ̒m̪͊̆ͅi̺̘͙̔͒͑ͧt͈̖͆ͭ̆ͯͅͅe͔̭͉̓̈́̓̈́ͫ̒͐̓ͩd̩̫̝̯̤͙̜̓̉͛̅ͪ͂̋̚ ̦̖̋̓̒ͥ̓ͥ̂̄m̯̝͗́̓ī̖̙̮͌̌̅̾̅̈n̰̤̯͉͇̺͚̠̔̄ͣ͒d̮̰ͨ̄̑ͫ.̯̪̂̒̇ͪ ̳̿ͥ̐ͥ̽̍͒ͯ

 

The plants were wilting. The grey, scraggy clouds were rolling in. This is a day of melancholy. After an hour or so I could sense a girl in her earlier twenties nearby. Of course, Mabel, Dipper’s sister. Her mind was clouded with grey. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes cast down in a mournful gaze towards her brother’s body, dropping to her knees in an instant.

I decided to make my way and let this gloomy scene set in, listening to her broken sobs.

 

I̩͔͓̙͔͖̓ͪͪͤ'̼̗̹͙̖̓͐͐ͮ́m̥͕ͤͭ̇ͣͭ ̯̥̱͉̭͉̭̲͂͒ͫͅn̩͙̍̿̄͊̒ͅo̗̤̩̬̼̣͓ͮ̍͗t̼͗̈͊ ̤̬̬̜̫ͩ͊͊ĺ̺̥͔̫̗͕͔̽ͣͯ̎ͤ̃ͦ̃i̻͕̞̯̣ͬ͆ͭ͐ͣk̰̠̇e͈̫͙̞̓̈̌̈́ͩ̆͊̚ ̠͕̠̻̮̦̲̾̿̃̄̌̅y̝͇̻̰̒̊ͬ̒o̤ͧ́͌́u̲̪̼̯̘͙̣̠̇ͨ̍ͤ,̬̲͚̰͉ͬͥ͑ͤ̚ ̮̼̪̖̦̟̣ͬ̂̓̌̌̽ͅI̩͕̭̦͗ͨ͑ͬ̏ͮ ͔͈͚ͦ̾̉h̝̘ͩ̏͌̆́ͪ͌à͍͇̭̙̂̾ͯͮͮ͋v̠͇̱̊ͬ̀̎ͣ̾e̤̙͍͙͓̅ͪͭ̓͒ͯ̑ͣ͒ ̪͍̖̪̣̳ͣ̊ͥs̹͈ͦ̏̾͛̇̅̍o̥̪̰̍̾ͧͨm̦͕̞ͭ̓̾̎̈ͯe̘̫̞̻̳͙͓̥̎͌ͧṯ̺̬̫̎h̞̻̙̲̙̒̓̔ͅi̬̰̠̩̟̱͒̋ṋ̮͒̇̾̃̏g̖ͤ̎̿̿ ̩̹͙̲̱ͪ̊̋d͙͎͎̎ͤ̇i̳͇͚̦̬̩̹̖ͧͥ̂ͫ̇̚ͅf͚̳̬͓̲̭̖̯̃̍̀͆f̭̖̭̗͖̔ͤͭ̈ͅḙ̹̯ͬͣͥͥ͊ͦ̏̋ͯr̺̟̹̜͑ͮe̻̯̩͖̘ͣ͑͂ͣͪͅñͮ̒ͅt͓̙̍̿̚.̭̰̲͓͔̓̋ͪͦͨ̾͊ ̭̟̗̙̬̑͒̇ͧ͆ͪ͊

 

The scent of lavender, the delicate blooms in one of, who I assumed, Mabel's old jam jars. The perfume brings out the delicate purple hue to the walls, the very same shade that is the colour of spring forget-me-nots in the morning light.

sleek, professionally designed, marble counters, stainless steel appliances, spotless, scrubbed, well equipped, utensils on hooks, matching cups, uncluttered, clean folded tea towel, gentle swish from the dishwasher, efficient hum of refrigerator, professional knife block, dried flowers hung from beams, nothing superfluous, minimalistic, uncluttered, ceramic floor tiles, underfloor heating.

I laid myself up on the kitchen counter with a grin, waiting for the two to come on back to his little surprise! Or so to say. As the allotted time draws near the waiting becomes far less bearable. I was about the lift myself up on my elbows, as the door handle was pulled down with force. As the door swung open, I make eye contact with the twins.

 

 

̱̣̥̭̈́̇̇̂͑ͯ̃Ṳ͗̓͒͂n̜͔ͫ̓ͨ͐̎̾ͤ̊ͨt̲̯̻͕̳͍̫̂̈͛ͨì̯͓̠̜̊l̙͇̠͐ͩ̾̓ͦͥͧͨͨ ̱̰̝̥̊͊̾̑ͬy̱̼͋̒ǒ̖̹̥͈̦͇̣ͭ̿ͫ̎̐̽͑ͭủ̟̥̫̬͈͆̓̉͐ͮ͌r͙̗̜͍̦̳̄́̽̊͋̍ ̥͔̝͇͒ͥ̉̓͌̅̋s̫̖͕ͬ̔̋ͅh̬͛̐̾̍̇r̯̬͖̱͔̰̭͉̤̉ͮ̓i̘͍̳̜͎̞͒ͭͣ̏̾̓͌ͣͅn̻͓̤͇̙̩̟͒̂k̠͎̥̠̒̆ͯs͚̮̟̫͉͉̮͔͐̆ͮ̒̅͐ ̺̯̫̮ͣc̜̩̮̪͍̪̦͂̃ͦ̍͂̋̔ͧâ͉͙͉n̰̩̩͌ͤ͑̓ͫͥ̋̋ͅ ̘̬̫͚̩ͪͤm̪͈̫̻̱̞͕͊͗ͪ̊ͫ͂͛i͉̪̥͉͍̿̀̈́ͫ̑ͪ̾ṋ̬͚͍͉͋͒ͨ̍d͙͙̳͈̗̣͉͈ͣ͒ ̜̜̼̈́͂͐̽̊ͫr̬͕͂̒͒ͨ̿̚e̳͚̮͚̭̝̣̪̫̐̒̏̊ͪa̳̞̱̒̄d̟̪̞̗̏ͪ,͔͉̞̘̻̥͍̠͈̑̋ͪ͋̂ͮ̎͗ ̜̻͓ͭ̒͊w̞͙̫̙̰͚̓͌ͥ̉ͧ̓e̗͖̣͉͌'̬̗̟͒̇̐̏̽r̻ͪ̉ͨͫ̋̚e͇̥̮͚̞̞͔͗ͦͦͮ̈́ͯ̌ͨ̚ ̖̺̳͈̤̲͔ͪd̫̱̯̼ͬ͂͋͌̌̚ō̪̣̗̻̩͑̽̏̾n̳͇͕̺̖̼̙͇̬̆ͤ̃̾̃ͧͪé͍̩̯̞̞͍́̔.̥̮̦̩̞̥͕̀ͯ̂


	9. Is there somewhere you can meet me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my inspiration for my awkward Dipper is legit me XD i'm so awkward!  
> welp here's a new chapter loves! i hope you enjoy :3 can you tell what that little tug is? and what on earth does Bill know about Dipper? hope ya'll got some tissues ready for the next few chapters :p

I slouched in the desk chair as I wrote. Occasionally i would catch myself doing it and straighten up, pushing my shoulders backwards and the small of my back upwards and in, sitting taller, more erect. I told himself that I didn't want to wind up as some hunch backed old man in a few decades’ time, but within a few more minutes of writing and sketching in my journal i had forgotten and resumed my slouching posture. I was so tired, today had been such a long day and I was still processing everything.  These are days I wonder if my mind is an engine or an exhaust. Am I the master of what I think or are my ideas the result of deep thinking I'm only loosely aware of? There is a third possibility of course, that is is both, and it depends on my feelings at the time. I feel most clear thinking and in control when I am calm and happy, more driven by impulses when I am fearful and anxious.

I’m dead…I’d almost forgotten about it. I still feel the same.

But dead is permanent. Dead is forever. Dead is when the spark in my eyes is extinguished, yet unlike fire is utterly without smoke.

I turned my head towards my mirror. The mirror had that patina of age over the bronze frame, likewise the surface of the glass was splotched black in places. I stood and stared at myself, or at least the distorted image of myself. Inside i was fireworks and rage, love and frustrations, ambition and fear. All i saw was brown hair and the kind of golden brown eyes you forget while you're still looking at them. I ran a finger over the frame, feeling its cool ridges and grooves and the layer of dust that clung. My skin felt waxy and had a pale, sickly purple tone to its original shade. My lips and fingernails had faded into a pale ashen colour. I was pretty much death itself.

The knock came quietly first, making me jump slightly, and then there was silence.

“PINETREE? MAY I COME IN?”  his voice causing a slight ringing to my ears.

It was him, of course.

“uh…yeah sure”

Idiot, you don’t want him here. 

He gracefully stepped inside.

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching each other’s glances. I felt painfully out of place, for some reason, like a pepperoni that had mistakenly made its way onto a vegetarian pizza.

Jeez why was everything so painfully awkward for me?

“I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES. THE PANIC, WHAT’S GOTTEN YOU SO SCARED?”

An unsettling shock hit me, as I stared at him, i dumbfound. Yet what does he mean by that? I felt a tug inside of me like chains pulling me down into reality.

Bill chuckled slightly and made his way back out the door after speaking. “I understand, you’re not ready to speak your mind, hm? Well I was supposed to let you know that your sister is in need of your assistance. That’s why I came up here.” He grinned before closing the door after him.

 

What?...

**Author's Note:**

> So what did ya think? let me know in the comments.  
> After i've done a few chapters if you want to have a little idea or prompt for this let me know and ill give you credit.  
> Send me your ideas to my tumblr: xBittersweetthoughtsofsanityxo or in the comments below!  
> bue bye!


End file.
